Alive
by LoseInSpace
Summary: Eileen vit mal, très mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une lettre étrange ...
1. Chapter 1

Alive

Letter From the Sky

Eileen était assise sur son lit. Elle fixait le mur en face d'elle et essayait de ne penser à rien. Elle essayait juste car elle échouait à chaque fois. Elle s'ennuyait. Son corps avait beaucoup de mal à la porter. En vérité, elle ne voulait plus bouger. Alors elle restait ici, pendant des heures. Elle s'arrêtait quand elle avait besoin de manger. Elle se préparait un sandwich ou un plat à réchauffer. Elle mangeait silencieusement à sa table. Seule. Puis elle allait chercher le courrier. Elle l'ouvrait puis elle le jetait s'il le fallait. Elle retournait ensuite s'asseoir sur son lit.

Elle ne trouvait rien à faire. Elle ne réussissait plus à sortir, à côtoyer d'autres personnes. Elle ne recevait que sa sœur Lily, un midi sur deux.

Eileen déprimait et son état ne s'arrangeait pas.

Elle refusait toute aide de la part de sa famille.

Elle était donc devenue ainsi une sorte de robot. Elle pensait d'ailleurs à cela, assise, toute seule, sur son lit. Elle éprouvait un manque. Mais quel manque ? Elle ne le savait pas et c'était justement à cause de ce manque qu'elle déprimait. Elle n'arrivait plus à rien faire. Elle ne rêvait plus, ne croyait plus en rien. Elle vivait dans son petit monde sombre, seule.

Elle se sentait extrêmement seule mais pourtant elle l'avait voulu, choisi. Elle avait décidé de s'enfermer, de se couper des autres. Mais il y avait des moments où elle souhaitait partager et rire.

Elle eut faim, ou plutôt elle ressentit le besoin de manger. Elle descendit donc préparer à manger et se souvint que sa sœur devait passer ce midi. Elle alla donc préparer quelque chose de plus consistant puis sortit chercher son courrier. Sa sœur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elles s'assirent et discutèrent un peu autour du trop maigre repas. Lily trouvait qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez mais Eileen ne prenait plus de plaisir à manger (elle ne prenait plus de plaisir à rien d'ailleurs).

Lily l'aida à trier les lettres.

- Tu pourrais te trouver un emploi peut-être parce qu'à un moment ou un autre tu ne pourras plus payer tes factures, lui dit Lily en triant.

Eileen haussa les épaules. Elle s'en foutait.

- Ah, il y en a une qui n'est pas une facture. Très belle couleur ! commenta Lily.

Eileen prit le courrier. L'enveloppe était bleue, d'un bleu électrique. Il y avait marqué son adresse dessus, son nom et le chiffre cinq. Elle trouva cela étrange. Elle ne recevait jamais de courrier personnel. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et prit la lettre.

- Une erreur certainement, dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué ?

- Des coordonnées et une date.

- C'est bizarre.

- La personne qui la envoyée a dû faire une erreur.

- Peut-être pas.

Lily tapa les coordonnées sur son portable et le laissa les calculer.

- L'Amérique, tu devrais y aller.

- Je ne vais pas aller en Amérique ! c'est une erreur je te dis !

- Eileen, c'est un signe du Destin. Tu ne sors jamais, tu ne vois personne à part moi. Et un jour tu reçois une lettre adressée à ton nom qui te demande de partir en Amérique. Tu dois y aller. Je vais préparer ta valise et tu m'enverras une carte postale et des photos. Tu vas croiser pleins de gens. C'est La Solution.

- Je n'irai pas.

- Oh que si tu iras !

Lily monta à l'étage, sortit la valise de sa sœur et mit des vêtements pêle-mêle dedans. Elle rigolait. Elle était persuadée qu'il fallait qu'Eileen aille là-bas. Avait-elle raison ?


	2. Somebody That i Used to Know

Eileen descendit du bus et remercia du chauffeur. Evangeline l'avait mis de force dans l'avion. Elle avait ensuite dû trouver un bus pour arriver dans l'Utah. Elle arriva en plein désert. Elle marcha un peu. Il y avait un lac à sa droite et des gens pique-niquaient au bord. Elle continua à avancer. C'était peut-être eux. Elle n'osa pas s'approcher. Ils ne l'avaient pas vus. Elle arriva près d'une sorte de cabine, de la même couleur que l'enveloppe. C'était peut-être typique en Utah. Une voiture arrivait, elle contourna donc la cabine pour se cacher. Elle ne pouvait aller les voir, elle avait trop peur. Elle entendit plusieurs voix. Elle s'approcha et vit un astronaute sortir du lac. Elle écarquilla les yeux face à cette vision. L'un des homme sur le bord l'avait vu aussi. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'eau. L'astronaute avançait aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. L'astronaute tira plusieurs fois et l'homme tomba. La jeune fille rousse cria et se précipita vers l'homme mais les deux autres l'en empêchèrent. Eileen fut choquée. Une lettre lui disant de venir en Amérique, un meurtre juste devant ses yeux. C'était trop pour elle. Elle ne voulait même pas venir.  
Des larmes coulaient et ses mains tremblaient. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine et entra à l'intérieur. Elle s'agenouilla et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle entendait encore les cris et les pleurs. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Elle se calma peu à peu. Elle ne le connaissait même pas cet homme mais sa mort l'avait bouleversé, comme si il avait eu une très grande importance pour elle dans sa vie. Elle releva la tête et s'approcha de la console. Elle la toucha. Cet intérieur lui semblait familier et elle n'avait pas été trop choquée en voyant que c'était plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.  
Elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et attendit. Elle n'entendait plus rien à l'extérieur mais elle n'osa pas sortir. Elle s'aventura donc plus profondément dans le Tardis. Tardis, pourquoi avait-elle pensé ce mot ? Il lui était venu tout seul, machinalement. Décidément tout ce voyage lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle allait finir folle. Elle sortit de la salle des commandes et traversa plusieurs couloirs.  
Elle sursauta et se cacha quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. D'autres personnes étaient entrées dans le Tardis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : So Close

Eileen s'éloigna des voix. Elle entra dans la première pièce qu'elle vit. Une piscine dans une bibliothèque ? Surprenant. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'entendait plus les voix. Elle allait devoir attendre qu'ils sortent pour qu'elle s'en aille mais elle patienterai. Elle en était capable, juste pour ne pas se faire prendre. " Sa va aller, tout va bien se passer " se dit- elle. Elle entendit un drôle de bruit et le sol tangua sous ses pieds. Et pour son malheur, le mouvement l'avait fait tomber dans la piscine. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau et tendit l'oreille. Elle espérait très fort que personne ne l'avait entendue. Elle tenta de repérer des bruits de pas mais rien ne vint. Elle attendit encore un peu puis sortit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Son portable était trempé mais il était resté allumé. Elle composa le numéro de sa sœur mais il n'y avait aucun signal.  
- eh merde ! Jura-t-elle. Et en plus je me les gèle.  
Elle regrettait amèrement d'être rentrée dans la cabine bleue. Elle ne pouvait joindre personne pour l'aider et ne pouvait pas sortir sans être repérée.  
Elle s'aventura vers le fond de la piscine en regardant les ouvrages. Il y avait des transats et la pièce donnait vraiment l'impression d'être au soleil. Elle était sûre que si elle s'allongeait, elle bronzerai. Mais elle ne voulut pas tenter l'expérience. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Elle ne trouva pas la solution mais découvrit des serviettes. C'était déjà un bon point. Elle se déshabilla. Elle put se sécher un peu. Il y avait aussi des vêtements. Un jean et une chemise. Elle se changea. Les vêtements étaient un peu trop amples mais elle fit avec. Elle s'assit sur un transat et toute la pression de la journée lui retomba dessus. Elle s'endormit.  
Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard et continua son parcours, vit un livre surplombant tout le reste. Elle le prit et retira la poussière qui le recouvrait. Il était écrit : The Time War. Elle l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture. C'était passionnant et horrible. Les dessins étaient magnifiques et l'histoire et les personnages dépassaient son imagination. Et ces " Daleks " lui foutaient une peur bleue. Elle referma le livre et le reposa.  
Il allait falloir qu'elle tente une sortie. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle traînait dans la piscine/ bibliothèque. Quelques heures ou quelques jours, elle ne le savait pas. Elle revint vers la porte et l'entrouvrit. Elle passa sa tête et regarda dans le couloir. Personne. Elle avança sauf qu'elle n'avait pas calculé qu'elle ne retrouverait pas son chemin. Cette boite était un vrai labyrinthe. Par un miraculeux hasard elle arriva dans la salle par laquelle elle était entrée. Elle s'approcha de la porte, ne vit personne. Mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.  
- c'est une plaisanterie ... Chuchota-t-elle. Elle entendit des pas venir vers elle. Elle paniqua et chercha un endroit où se cacher. Elle se jeta alors sur la plate-forme en dessous de la console. Au moment où elle se stoppa, les lumières s'éteignirent. Les pas s'étaient stoppés devant la porte et ils essayaient aussi de l'ouvrir, en vain.  
- On est foutu ... Entendit- elle chuchoter.  
Car Eileen ne savait pas que le Tardis se trouvait dans une déchèterie avant mais que maintenant il allait à sa perte avec trois personnes à l'intérieur.


End file.
